


The Shadow That Looms O’er My Heart

by Hermitstull



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitstull/pseuds/Hermitstull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing on the list before she goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow That Looms O’er My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes the angst train. A short drabble thanks to boredom and Dark Rooms on repeat. 
> 
> Check on the song that inspired the fic here:  
> https://soundcloud.com/dark-rooms/06-the-shadow-that-looms-oer

The snow fell quietly around her, getting lost in her thick hair only to meet its end.  She was supposed to wear a hat but winters spent enjoying all the Rockies had to offer taught her she could go without.

The prognosis has been grim, and despite her chances she still fought. Fought with every fiber of her being. For a moment she thought things went her way and she’d beaten the odds.

Then the cancer spread to her Pancreas. And that was that.

Everything else began to fall away. Work was first. Then her friends, and eventually her family. Her time left was measured and she didn’t want to spend it surrounded by the people she loved in misery as they watched her die.

How very Judith Traherne of her.

She’s found an artifact that would that allowed her to be pain free but would make her already abbreviated time left even shorter. It was worth it. She was able to visit places she had wanted to explore, not just to hunt for an artifact.  She pushed her shyness aside and made friends out of strangers that provided memories that sustained her when she felt the pull of time.

The weight of death.

And now, with only a few days left she found herself standing on a familiar doorstep on a quiet suburban street. There was one thing left on her bucket list.

Surprise turned to concern as they stood in the doorway, speaking the silent language only they shared.

“Is everything alright?”

She shook her head and without warning pulled the other woman into a brief yet heated kiss.

Pulling back she couldn’t help but notice the shocked yet pleased expression on the other woman’s face.

“You always were the shadow that loomed over my heart Helena.”

She caressed Helena’s cheek and with a sad smile turned to go.


End file.
